Lucy in the Bathroom
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Natsu invites Lucy to the biggest party of the fall, only to leave her alone, surrounded by her bullies! She goes to the bathroom to hide away, but time flies by and she allows herself to fall. *Warning: Contains self-harm and mentions of child abuse*


**Hey everybody! So as you know, I was on hiatus for a while because of my freshman year of high school. During the school year, I started really getting into Broadway Musicals. Like,** _ **really**_ **into them. This story is based off of a song from 'Be More Chill'. The song is called 'Michael in the Bathroom' and there are multiple animatics on Youtube of this song. They're flipping** _ **awesome.**_

 **This fanfiction will be in a High school AU, where everyone is a junior in Fairy Tail High, and it will be told through Lucy's point of view. However, the story of the fanfic will NOT be exactly like how the song goes, for it will be a little choppy, have a different background element, and have a happier ending than the animatics, but the concept is kinda the same.**

 **I hope you enjoy this cliche story!**

 **FYI, I don't own Fairy Tail or Be More Chill in any way, shape, or form. Wish I did, but I don't.**

 _Lucy's POV_

I stood at the entrance to the biggest party of the fall. Or, to be precise, my worst nightmare.

Natsu, my best guy friend/crush had invited me to his party, and I was honestly surprised. He hung out with a lot of jocks, being the MVP of the basketball team, while I was kind of a nerd.

He loved playing basketball, ever since I met him in the sixth grade. I, however, liked to spend my time reading books and writing stories. Him and I were on two different sides of the popularity spectrum, but somehow we became the bestest of friends.

And (not so) slowly, he developed into something more to me.

However, in the beginning of sophomore year, he started dating someone else, that 'someone' being my worst bully and the cheer captain, Lisanna Strauss.

Yeah, I get bullied. A lot. But I've never told Natsu about it. Or the abuse my father gives me when nobody's around. Or the cuts I've given myself because of my… ummm… _circumstances_.

So yeah, you can see why I didn't expect Natsu to walk up to me during homeroom to ask if I was going to the party. I tried to give him an excuse, but he saw right through me. He gave me his adorable puppy eyes and, like always, I caved in and said yes.

So now, I'm standing at his door.

I contemplated on just leaving and making up an excuse, like my dad wanted to spend some 'family time', but before I could turn around, the door flew open and there stood _him_.

Anyone who had ever meet him could agree: He could brighten even the darkest of days. His pink, or salmon as he likes to call it, hair withstood gravity, sticking out everywhere. He was tall, almost six foot four, and his skin was nice and tan. His eyes were a deep onyx color that anyone could get lost in, especially me. He wore a black tee that hugged his muscular biceps and jeans that looked like they were a size too big, hanging low on his waist. But what drew everyone to him was his _smile_. It was wide, stretching from ear to ear, and his teeth were a blinding white.

Compared to me, he was god and I was the gum you find under someone's shoe.

I stood at a mere five foot five, with straight shoulder length blonde hair, big brown eyes, and, what others said, _large breast_ (you don't wanna know how many times someones come up to me asking for a, ew, _good time_ ). I was on the skinny side, but not the hot skinny, more of the anorexic skinny, where you look unhealthy. I wore a pair of large glasses most of the time and tonight I wore a red flannel with sleeves that went past my palms, a black tee, and a pair of distressed jeans, paired with my favorite black Converse.

I was the epitome of ugly.

Anyways, he stood there, took one look at me, and smiled. A genuine smile, not the perverted ones or the sly ones. It was a gesture that only him and my mother, who… nevermind. But anyway, it was one of the many reasons I fell for the goofball.

"Hey Luce, how's it going? You ready to party?" He said to me with his deep, calming voice. And for a second, all my insecurities flew away. But, right as I was about to answer, _she_ showed up, wrapping her fair arms around Natsu's waist.

"Baby, come back inside." She said in a soft, seducing tone. She glanced up at me, and her face contorted into one of utter disgust.

"Hey, Lisanna. Soooooo nice to see you." I smiled, hiding my sarcasm.

She turned around, marching back into the house. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked in, holding the door open for me. What I saw was something that I was really hoping wasn't going to happen.

There were people _everywhere_. Some sat on couches in the living room, while others made out in different corners of the house. The stairs were full of people talking and probably gossiping, and people stood in the kitchen, pouring beer and shots.

My stomach churned, flashing to what my father would probably be doing when I return home.

Natsu turned to me, and his face instantly turned from happy to concerned. "Hey, Luce? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine. Hey, I w-was wondering if I could hang a-around you during t-the party? I d-don't know a lot of the people here." I said quietly. He looked away, face shameful.

"Sorry Luce, but I can't. I have some… important things to take care of." He whispered, only loud enough so I could hear, even if it was a yell over the music. My face paled even more than it already was.

My mind was racing. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Everything spun around, like I was on a tilt-a-whirl. But instead, I smiled as best I could and nodded my head, a signal that I will be okay. Of course, I knew I was definitely _NOT_ going to be okay.

"Okay Luce! I'm going to head to the kitchen and hang out with Lis. If you need anything or see Gray, come tell me! I'm gonna kick Gray's ass!" He yelled over the overly-loud music. I lifted my hand to wave, but I couldn't, too scared my sleeve would fall.

Once I saw Natsu turn the corner, I rushed into the downstairs bathroom. I politely knocked on the door, to make sure nobody was using it, and when nobody answered, I jumped in and gently closed the door.

I didn't want to attract any attention, now did I?

After I locked the door, I slid down, my legs unable to carry my weight anymore. I stared at the white tiled floors, trying to keep my tears from falling.

How can someone invite another person to a party, then leave them alone, surrounded by people who usually bully them?

Then again, I guess it's kinda my fault. I never told him about the bullying, or the abuse my father gives me, or my self-harm. I just didn't want him to look at me differently. But now, I'm sitting in a bathroom by myself, trying to keep away from those who will make me feel worse about myself.

As I sat on the ground, my back against the door, I felt some vibration.

"Hey, anyone in there?" I heard a deep voice say through the door.

"Ummmmm, I-I'm on my period!" I yelled, not thinking of what I just said. Once I realized, however, my face began to grow redder and redder.

"Oh, umm, okay, j-just… bye." the voice stuttered, clearly flustered. I heard heavy footsteps walk away from the door and let out a sigh of relief, allowing my head to hit the door.

Why? Why did Natsu invite me to this stupid party? He knew I was shy, so why? And then he just leaves me, alone? How could he just _not care_?

As I continued to stare at the ceiling, I began to think. What if the only reason he left me is because he didn't _want_ to be seen with me? He has a reputation, being the basketball star, to uphold, and he doesn't want that to be ruined by some nobody like me. I mean, he has popularity, a girlfriend, everything, and this must be his way of saying,"Just don't talk to me in public".

And,to be honest, I get it. I get why he would leave me, like everything else good in my life has. I'm just a nobody in the scheme of things. Everything, everyone, seems to have a purpose but me.

I should have never come to this godforsaken party, because now, I can't hide the burning sensation coming from my wrists.

I stood up shakily, tears now streaming down my cheeks, and shuffled over to the large mirror that hang in front of the grand porcelain sink. I slowly lifted my eyes to my reflection and felt a whole new well of tears roll down my ugly face.

As I stared at myself, I heard a girl begin to sing along to Whitney through the door, and kinda grimaced. The song she was howling was the one that my father played the first day he punched me, back when I was only in fifth grade. After that, it was a whirlwind of punches and kicks, bottles of beer thrown at me, and scarring memories that I can never get rid of.

I'm so happy I decided to keep my razor on me tonight.

As I sat in the tub, I began to wonder. How long have I been in here for? I was surprised that nobody else has came to the door, asking to use the bathroom or to use it as a 'private place'. I held the sliver of silver between my forefinger and thumb, hand shaking. What if someone just walks in?

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. Oh god, they're gonna shout soon.

They continued to knock on the door, and I panicked and yelled, "I'll be out soon." However, they continued their relentless assault to the door, hitting it harder with every second that ticked by. I quickly rushed over to the sink and turned the faucet, allowing cool water to stream from the tap. I splashed the water in my face, hoping to make myself look like I wasn't just crying my eyes out, but when I checked myself, I still looked like crap.

Oh well. As I shuffled over to the door, I realized that nobody's knocking anymore.

I hurried back over into the tub, where my razor awaited.

As I lifted it back up, I began to shed off my flannel, revealing bruises and scars that ran all the way up my arm. There was not a single place that wasn't either purple and black, or puffed and pale. And as I stared at these reminders of my horrid life, the tears that I had not yet used poured out of me.

I felt a sob begin to form, but I swallowed it down, so as to not attract anyone. I slowly ran the silver medal over my palm and little beads of crimson began to build up above the cut. As I watched the blood begin to trail down my hand and onto the floor, I began to slice my arms more and more, feeling a heavy weight begin lift off my chest.

Once I finished, I stared at the damage, disgusted. I had promised myself one week, to rid myself of this awful habit.

I only made it for two days.

Suddenly, I began to hear someone else banging on the door. But, this time, it was much harder, like they _wanted_ to break the door down.

"LUCY!" I heard a familiar, deep voice yell through the door, the banging growing more and more intense.

My body froze. I couldn't move a muscle, even as Natsu broke the door down. I hid behind the shower curtains, concealing myself from him. However, since there was no other place to hide, he knew right away where I was.

He softly shut the door, trying to cover the entrance as best as he could. I listened closely as his heavy footsteps slowly grew closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of the bathtub.

Finally, my arms started to move, trying to pull on my flannel to cover up the cuts and bruises.

However, I wasn't fast enough.

The curtains flew to the left, revealing me in all my unsightly glory. Natsu stood on the other side of the tub, holding the curtains to the side. He breathed heavily, the scent of alcohol evident.

But what really struck me were his eyes. They held an emotion he has never shown me before: _anger_. His eyebrows were creased down, making him look like a handsome version of the Hulk.

His gaze roamed over me, stopping at my marred arms that I had tried to hide. However, he didn't seem surprised at all, which startled me, since I never told anyone of what I did and never allowed anyone to see my arms in general.

"H-H-Heyyyyyy Natsu! How are you doing? H-Having fun? I-I know I a-am!" I stuttered out, my voice squeaky. He didn't reply at all, instead lifting me up and onto his shoulder, carrying me out like a sack of potatoes.

As I was being carried up the stairs, I realized that everyone had either left or were sleeping on the floor. How long _had_ I been in there? It felt like only thirty minutes ago I had arrived to the party, when a lot of others were already here.

Nonetheless, I didn't get much time to really question it because next thing I knew, I was slammed onto his bed in his bedroom, Natsu pacing back and forth in front of me. He had his head in his heads, looking legitimately distraught. However, I didn't get up to help him or anything because I knew it was my fault he was like this.

As I began to put my flannel the rest of the way on, I suddenly heard his hoarse voice whisper a threatening no. My body froze up once more and I slowly turned my head to stare into his onyx pupils that stared at me back.

"Why Lucy?" He finally said, voice now fully recovered.

I remained silent, shocked. He never calls me my real name. It has always been either my nickname, Luce, or some other weird name that started with a L. So for him to call me by my given name, I knew that this was not a good thing.

"Answer me. Why?" He spoke again, this time his voice a little louder.

My eyes continued to stare at him, my lips opening and closing like a fish. What could I say? He found out. The one thing I wanted him to not know, and he found out. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes again, and they began to stream down my face. I thought I was already out of these damned tears?!

Once Natsu noticed the tears, his face contorted to one of complete sadness. He slowly walked up to me and kneeled down in front of me, reaching for my arms. I flinched back, not wanting him to see them again, but his grip was strong.

He rolled up my sleeves and just _stared_. He didn't say anything, just eyed each and every one of my marks.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Lucy. Why did you do this to yourself? Also, who gave you these horrible bruises?" He asked again, and I knew that if I didn't say anything now, he will grow even more angry and frustrated with me than he already was.

So I told him everything. How my mother had died when I was five of leukemia. How my father hated me because I looked so much like her, and decided to take out the anger on me. How almost everyone bullied me at school, including his girlfriend. It all just poured out of me. All these things that I have been keeping to myself, and then I was able to let it all out.

When I finished telling him, I stared into his onyx abysses that held sorrow for me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"The last reason I did it is because of me. I have always thought of myself as the epitome of disgusting, and there were always people to back me up on my claim. So when I met you, and you called me pretty the first day you met me, the wall I had built myself crumbled, and little by little, I felt better. Then, the feelings I thought were just friendship grew into something more. I began to start like, like like, you." I slowly whispered, eyes now on his carpeted floor, not wanting to see his reaction.

"That day, when Lisanna asked you out, I was going to confess. I had been building up the courage all day. But then I saw you two together, and I ran. I ran all the way home crying, where my father was drunk and started to beat on me. I mean, my best friend and crush started dating the girl who bullied me the most. Of course I would take it very harshly. So I decided to try and forget about you, as to why I avoided you for some time. But i couldn't stay away, so i just pretended to support you. I know you don't feel the same way, and you're dating Lisanna, so I'll just stay away from you from now on." I continued, and slowly got off the bed and headed towards the door.

Suddenly, I felt a rough hand grab my wrist. I flinched, turning to be mere inches away from Natsu's face. My face began to burn from embarrassment and I backed up. At first, I was confused about why he stopped me from leaving, but then I saw that his face has changed to one of pure seriousness.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for what has happened, but you can't take it out on yourself. None of what has occurred in your life was your fault. My father left me when my mother died, as you already know, so I've had to experience what you have kinda. But for your own father to beat you, I cannot comprehend. You are such a caring and kind woman, so for him to do _that_ , I would love to beat him to a pulp." Natsu began to say to me. Of course, I never he wasn't done with his speech from the look in his eyes.

"I found out about the bullying today." He whispered, and I was shocked. How did he find out?

"When I had gone to the kitchen after talking to you, I walked in to Lisanna gossiping about you, saying nasty comments on your wardrobe and calling you rude names. When she saw me, though, she acted like nothing had happened, that it was normal to be talking crap about your boyfriend's best friend. I had grabbed her arm and taken her outside, where we got into a big argument and she said that everyone called you these things and harassed you. Because of this, I broke up with her. I had realized a week ago I loved you, Lucy." He finished, blushing so much his face looked like a fire truck.

Upon hearing him say this, my face heated up as well, and I began muttering about how I wasn't good enough and all that, but he silenced me.

With a kiss. It was just a small one at first, but soon it grew into something more passionate, and by the time we were done, we were both out of breath, huffing loudly.

"Will you go out with me?" He finally said after what seemed like an eternity later.

"Yes"

 **Oh My God! This is the longest one-shot I have ever written! I hope you all enjoyed the concept and please review, favorite, and follow! I love writing these stories for you and hope to come up with more new concepts for the Nalu fandom! I love you all, and hope to see you soon!**

 **Random Question: What is your favorite magic type?**

 **My answer: Mine would have to be either Juvia's water magic, Lucy's celestial magic, or Natsu's fire dragon magic!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
